Otro secreto de los Asakura
by Naria-chan
Summary: ¿No han pensado que las cosas serían muy distintas si existiera otro personaje relacionado con Yoh?, ¿qué pasaría si este personaje tuviese un poder capaz de eliminar a la humanidad, incluyendo a los shamanes?... Esta es una historia alternativa, comenten
1. Prologo

_Esta es una historia alternativa, Los chicos llegan a Norteamérica y, en lugar de conocer a Lyserg, se topan con una chica que resulta ser la hermana de Yoh, por lo que la historia original da un cambio radical... espero les guste_

**PROLOGO**

Un extenuante calor azotaba terriblemente la carretera, quemando todo a su paso; ya habían pasado varias horas y no había autos a la vista, ni siquiera un alma que se apiadara de un grupo de viajeros y sus espíritus acompañantes ante tan terrible situación por la que estaban pasando…

¡¡AAAGGGUUUAAA AAAGGGUUUAAA!! – Horokeu no paraba de quejarse mientras que Ren solo gruñía a ratos a un lado suyo

Oigan… ¿de quién fue esta idea? – Ryu pregunto mientras trataba de no desmayarse de agotamiento… Ren volvió a gruñir

No se preocupen... ya verán que llegaremos pronto – dice por enésima vez Yoh con su habitual optimismo

¿Usted cree Don Yoh?

¡Eso mismo dijiste hace tres horas! – se quejó el ainu

Pues Ren no se queja...... ¿verdad Ren?..... ¡¿Ren?! - Voltean para buscar al chino y ven que Ren está hecho una masa de calor en el suelo mientras que su espíritu llora desconsolado a un lado

Ya se nos petateó… - murmuró Ryu por lo bajo a la vez que Horokeu opinaba que lo dejaran ahí pues, según él, solo estorbaba

No podemos... si lo hacemos quien nos llevara de vuelta a Japón en su jet privado

Pues... ahora que lo dices tienes razón - Ren gruño de nuevo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

No seas así... ¿por qué mejor no lo cargas?... así iremos más rápido jijijijijijiji

¡¡YOH!!

Oye... ¿no se supone que tú puedes hacer hielo? – la pregunta del hombre con la espada de madera ocasiono un silencio de esos, en los que uno descubre lo tonto que es en ciertos momentos, y se sintió un ligero viento helado

I... dio…ta… - exclama el chino antes de volver a "morir", mientras que Yoh solo ríe hasta que Horokeu le quita el mapa que traía en las manos

Oye tonto... ¿de casualidad no vamos hacia el norte?

Si... ¿por qué lo preguntas?

¡IDIOTA!… ¡VAMOS EN DIRECCION CONTRARIA, DEBERIAMOS IR HACIA EL SUR!

¿Enserio?... jijijiji creo que no me di cuenta (otra vez pasa un viento helado)

Nuevamente los chicos empiezan a discutir, esta vez con Ren, un poco recuperado de su deshidratación, gritándole al ainu como de costumbre y con un Amidamaru tratando de calmarlos, en vano. Después de unos cuantos minutos de gritos y de que Yoh volviera a calmar la situación con su "molesta" tranquilidad, todos se sientan bajo la pequeña sombra que hacia una roca y el chico del norte crea un poco de hielo (si claro… después de descubrir que podía hacerlo Jajaja)

¡QUE BIEN SE SIENTE! – exclama fuertemente Ryu al sentir el frio e Yoh asiente

¡Hay sí!... ¡esto es vida! – se estira el chico del norte para después relajarse también

Alguien viene…

Esta frase de Ren, después de un rato de relajación, pone a todos en alerta y levantan la vista en dirección a la carretera, logrando ver a lo lejos una silueta femenina que se acerca a ellos lentamente, sin posibilidad de distinguir su rostro claramente, en ese momento, por la distancia.

¿ES UNA SIRENA?... ¿UN ANGEL?... O TAL VEZ...

Idiota… estamos en el desierto, es imposible que aparezca una sirena en este lugar – le grita Horo a Ryu a la vez que este babea

¿Por qué tanto escándalo?... es solo un espejismo

¡TONTO!... – le grita el ainu a Yoh por semejante sentencia - ¡si fuera un espejismo no lo veríamos todos!... ¿o sí?

¡Son unos imbéciles! – entra Ren con su "poder de Lógica" Jajaja - ¡es obvio que se trata de un Shaman!

Vamos… es solo un sueño…

El joven Asakura ríe un poco y dirige su vista nuevamente a la carretera, pero mientras más se acerca dicha chica, la sonrisa y calma habitual en el rostro del chico desaparecen hasta tornarse en una mueca de horror e incredulidad.

No… ¡No es un sueño!... ¡ES UNA PESADILLA!

¿Pero por qué dice eso Don Yoh?... si es una chica, y es muy linda

¡NO ES LINDA!... ¡ES MI HERMANA!

¡¿QUE?! – gritan todos los demás en coro


	2. La hermana de Yoh, Ai Asakura

**CAPITULO 1. - LA HERMANA DE YOH... AI ASAKURA**

Una chica de cabello largo, del mismo color que el de Yoh, atado en forma de trenza, se acercaba a donde estaban los cuatro viajeros; traía puesto un short de mezclilla algo corto y deshilachado, sandalias y una playera corta de color amarillo; sobre su hombro colgaba una mochila de color verde y al parecer llevaba otra cosa bastante grande en su mano derecha, pero estaba envuelta y no daba señales de que podría ser.

¡ESTO NO... PUEDE SER... CIERTO! – el grito de horror llega a oídos de la chica, quien levanta la vista de inmediato y, al ver a su hermano, se acerca a este de forma amenazante

¡TE ENCONTRE, YOH ASAKURA!

Ho... hola Ai... hermanita... sabes yo... bueno…

¡No me hables como si nada pasara, es tu culpa que me obligaran a quedarme en casa!

Oigan... ¿de qué están hablando? – pregunta Horokeu algo confundido (como de costumbre)

La verdad es que... es una tontería… - le responde Yoh, ocasionando que su hermana se enojara aun más con él

¡¿Qué dices?!... ¡¿Cómo que una tontería?!

Jijijijijiji... lo siento – Llora al saber el infierno que le espera

¡¿Y cómo quieres que te perdone… si además de todo por ti papá no me dejó participar en…! – Ryu interrumpe a la chica

¿Qué tal, preciosa? (Con un ramo de flores sacado de la nada), mi nombre es Ryu con espada de madera... ¡POR FAVOR, QUIERO QUE SEAS MI ESPOSA!

*Viento helado *

¡NO ME MOLESTES GUSANO! (Le quita la envoltura a lo que traía en sus manos, revelando unos enormes abanicos de acero, golpeando con uno de ellos a Ryu y mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse contra una roca)

Así me gustan... ¡AHJUA! – exclama antes de quedar inconsciente

Pe... pe... pero si son... lo... los abanicos de... ¡de Fenris! – exclama Yoh sorprendido por lo que la chica traía consigo, a lo que la chica lo ve de reojo y, bastante nerviosa, trata de ocultarlo tras su espalda riendo nerviosamente

Jajaja, no sé de qué me hablas, yo no veo nada – desde lejos, Ren ve los abanicos con inquietud

¡¿Los robaste?!

¡Claro que no!... solo... los tome prestados…

¡Qué bien, nos hacían falta abanicos de ese tamaño! – el ainu se muestra entusiasmado y aun lado Koloro le hace segunda - ¿me los prestas?

¡NO SEAS TONTO! – gritan los Asakura al unísono

¿Pero por qué?... ¿qué tiene de malo?

¡CIERRA LA...! – comienza a gritar la chica pero se detiene cuando ve al pequeño espíritu del ainu, dándole enseguida un abrazo asfixiador - ¡AWW, QUE COSA MAS LINDA!

Nuevamente aparece Ryu a su lado, esta vez con una hoja enorme como la del espíritu y con los ojos vidriosos… nuevamente pasa un viento helado y Ai, de inmediato, lo golpea otra vez con su enorme abanico para alejarlo de ella.

Ya dejemos eso, mejor sigamos caminando – Ren trataba de regresar a todos a la realidad

Si, opino lo mismo.... nos vemos Ai – Yoh trató de aprovechar la distracción para escapar

¿A dónde crees que vas? – la chica atrapa a su hermano por la ropa

¡Por favor, no me lastimes! – llora desconsolado el castaño

La chica estaba dispuesta a no dejar ir a su querido hermano esa vez, sin embargo, la presencia de alguien cerca la hizo cambiar de opinión, más cuando vio que ninguno de los demás presentes se había dado cuenta… resignada, la chica suspiró y soltó a su hermano.

Está bien, vete... pero aun tengo cuentas pendientes contigo, así que pronto te veré de nuevo

Bien, nos vemos – Yoh sale corriendo algo confundido por el repentino cambio de opinión, pero sin intención de cuestionar para poder huir

¡Don Yoh, espéreme!

¡Oye tu!, ¡¿Por qué la prisa?! – Horkeu corre tras él, seguido de cerca por Ren, quien barre a la chica antes de irse - Bien dicen que las hermanas te pueden seguir el rastro

No seas tonto... esos son los perros – corrige el chino

No sé, pero estoy de acuerdo con Hoto-Hoto – exclama Yoh mientras sigue con su escape

¡YA BASTA YOH!

La chica ve de lejos como su hermano y sus amigos se alejan del lugar; una vez que vio que estaban lo bastante lejos del lugar, se dispone a hablar con la persona que llevaba un rato espiándolos… Hao.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunta la chica desafiante

Jajaja... Ai, tú siempre me sorprendes

Más te vale que nada malo le pase… ¿Entendiste?

No se a que te refieres

Esta frase hizo que Ai se molestara bastante y volteara a ver a Hao con rabia y clara señal de advertencia, aunque esto pareció no afectarle al Shaman de fuego, quien solo se dedicaba a sonreír como de costumbre…

¡No quieras burlarte de mi Hao, bien sabes de que hablo y créeme que no lo voy a permitir!... ¡sea lo que sea que tengas pensado, no permitiré que lastimes a Yoh!

Pero qué carácter... no era para que te molestaras

¡Ya déjate de bromas y dime que es lo que quieres de mí una buena vez!

Por el momento de ti no busco nada – ríe un poco y la chica se enoja aun más – sin embargo, si tanto te preocupa Yoh, te recomiendo que lo vigiles de cerca, porque pronto pienso hacerle un pequeña visita a nuestro querido hermano

¡Eres un maldito, Hao!

Me halagan tus palabras... ¡enserio! –responde de forma sarcástica – pero a pesar de tus adulaciones y la divertida charla debo irme... después de todo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… nos veremos de nuevo muy pronto… hermanita.

Hao llama al espíritu de fuego y se aleja de la chica, pese a los gritos de Ai por que se detuviera, desapareciendo rápidamente del lugar; La joven se quedo sola, bastante preocupada por lo que le pudiese pasar a Yoh, aunque la verdad era que tenía un mal presentimiento desde que había llegado a Norteamérica, y esa preocupación creció con la frase de Hao… "por el momento de ti no busco nada".

La chica decidió olvidarse por el momento de ese asunto y se centró más en Yoh, así que decidió seguirlo de lejos, a él y a sus amigos, solo por un tiempo, hasta que fuera necesaria su intervención, ella era la púnica que conocía las intenciones del Shaman de fuego para con Yoh no pensaba dejar que Hao se apoderara del alma de su hermano.

_¡¡Saludos a todos!!_

_Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a la chica que me animó a seguir publicando esta historia después de que estuve más de un año sin seguirla: __Mitsuki Asakura__, pues ella me pidió que la continuara y cumplo su deseo… espero también te guste este capítulo amiga._

_También quiero agradecer a __Saphir Neyraud__, pues gracias a él/ella me entere de ciertas reglillas que no tenía ni idea de que existieran y me salvó de un reporte XD; también ya puse una aclaración de cuándo es que pasa todo esto: es como una historia alterna en el momento que llegan a Norteamérica, como si en lugar de encontrarse con Lyserg se encontraran con Ai, además Chocolove está fuera de esta historia._

_Espero que les agrade esta continuación; ¡Nos leemos después!_

_Bye-Bye_


End file.
